


Simple Men

by infinitywitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :0, :00, Crushes, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepovers, Slow Build, Unrequited Love, short and slow updates im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitywitch/pseuds/infinitywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hinata couldn’t really remember when or why he fell in love with Tsukishima, but when he realized that his eyes seemed to trail behind the other like the moon does to the sun in the sky, he knew he was in trouble."  Basically a gay shoujo manga??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tired

Hinata couldn’t really remember when or why he fell in love with Tsukishima, but when he realized that his eyes seemed to trail behind the other like the moon does to the sun in the sky, he knew he was in trouble.  

Whenever they were in the same room, he would always catch himself appreciating Tsukishima’s long, slender legs, or his also long, delicate fingers.  Sometimes he caught himself daydreaming about things that should be kept to the night, and he had to wonder: was everything on Tsukishima so damn long?

While Hinata wasn’t necessarily discreet, he was lucky enough to be good at playing his staring off with some plausible excuse or another.  Though, “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention!” stops working if you have to use it everyday, and, boy, did Hinata exhaust the use out of it.  Even Kageyama, who was utterly useless at all things romance, caught onto his strange behavior. 

“What’s up with you lately?” Kageyama said, placing his mostly finished lunch on his lap.  Though he continued to focus his gaze on it. 

Hinata stiffened, surprised by the sudden questioning, “Nothing! What’s wrong with you?!”

Kageyama turned violently to face Hinata, glaring. “Dumbass!  It’s affecting the way you play!” he said, and turned to face his lunch again.  

Hinata hummed teasingly. “Hmm, are you worried about me, Kageyama?” he said this with a smirk, his voice dripping in triumph.  Even with Kageyama looking away, Hinata could tell that he was scowling, but before Kageyama could answer the bell rung, signaling that the lunch break was over.  

“Well let’s go.” Kageyama said standing up, still facing away.  The behavior was odd, but Hinata just brushed it off.  

The remainder of the day passed slowly for Hinata because he was too busy thinking about a certain blond jerk to sleep through his classes.  

The upperclassmen from his club would have said that if he was awake he should be paying attention to the lecture, but he was too distracted to do that.  

Hinata smiled to himself when he remembered two certain upperclassmen who wouldn’t tease him about his not paying attention, though.  Well, that’s not exactly true.  If they did find out they would tease Hinata relentlessly about what was haunting his mind so much so that he couldn’t even pay attention even if he wanted to.  They, Hinata realized, wouldn’t be too far off either, since Tsukishima was the culprit this time.  

Those were all silly thoughts though, and he doubted that anyone from club would find out that he had been awake during class instead of sleeping, much less not paying attention.  Though he was looking distractedly out the window, like a young maiden in love.  

Unfortunately for Hinata, his drowsiness returned right before clubs started, so by the time all the members, except for Tanaka who had detention, were milling around in the gym, socializing, his eyes were closing of their own accord.  If anyone noticed his unusual calmness they brushed it off to staying up too late the night before, not that Hinata could argue.  He had spent too much time last night letting his mind wander wherever it pleased, and he eventually had to get up to wash his boxers and air out his room.  Of course he’d never admit that even if someone did ask.  

During practice, Hinata missed most of the tosses that were sent his way because of his fatigue.  While the rest of his teammates didn’t make any comments, Coach Ukai didn’t have the same idea.  When Hinata was called out of the practice match at the beginning of the second set, he could easily read the irritation on his coach’s face.  Nothing was said, since they both knew why Hinata had been substituted out, but that didn’t stop Hinata from pouting in between his yawns.  

Without something to focus on to keep him awake, his eyes grew heavier by the second.  And finally after one particular blink, he opened his eyes and it took him a moment to realize that the all the karasuno players on the court had rotated three people, and it took him even longer for him to notice that his hand was brushing against the person next to him.  Hinata mumbled an apology, and moved a bit the opposite direction as he glanced up to see who he had been leaning against.  

His heart pounded painfully when he looked up and his gaze was matched by captivating caramel-brown eyes.  His breath caught in his throat and his hand burned from the contact that had just been.   _ How long had we been like that?  _  Hinata thought to himself, quickly shifting his gaze to a fixed spot on the gymnasium floor.  It was a struggle to not glance up again, but somehow Hinata was able to distract himself on the game rather than the blond beside him.

The score had changed quite a bit.  When Hinata was substituted it had been 5/2 with Karasuno in the lead, and now it was 10/5 with Karasuno still leading.  It was the same set, and from the way things were going, most likely to be the last, considering that Karasuno won the last set.  

He yawned again and continued to watch the practice match.  He felt bad for the opposing team.  They were average at best, and to be honest, they were rather predictable in the actions they would take.  Even with a half-asleep Hinata Karasuno had scored the set with 25 points to their 18.  

It had been the other team that suggested the match, and since both Coach and Takeda were eager to get more practice in before nationals, they had accepted.  There hadn’t even been a day’s warning, either!  During morning practice, Takeda had rounded up all the members and announced that they would be having a practice match that afternoon.  

Hinata distinctly remembered Tanaka groaning about how he had detention and wouldn’t be able to attend.  “I would’ve went to class if I’d’ve known we’d be having a match!” he had said.  Nishinoya snickered at his side, and Daichi had glared at them both.  

A blaring whistle drew Hinata back to reality, and he was, once again, confused.  The set had ended.  Karasuno had won.  Had he really been daydreaming for that long?  He made his way over to the far court line, where the rest of the team was lined up, and they bowed to the other team.  

Once everything courteous had been dealt with, the students split off to start cleaning up the gym while the coaches and advisors for both teams chatted together briefly.  The other team’s coach didn’t look shocked about the loss, but disappointment did muddle his face some.  

As Hinata jogged around the gym for stray balls, his mind was about to wander when he caught a worried glance from Suga.  He forced a smile, and knew it looked tired, but continued chasing after a ball he had accidentally kicked further away in his haste to clean.  

With both teams working to clean, everything was done twice as quickly, and they began to trickle out of the gym and into the locker room.  Once in the locker room, Hinata changed in haste, eager to get home.  Though, strangely enough, the chatter of different people conversing in the locker room lulled Hinata, and his movements slowed.  Soon enough, Hinata was finished and he turned around to find that most of the club members had already left.  Kageyama was picking up his bag, and had began to head for the door but Hinata knew that he would end up waiting at the base of the stairs for Hinata to finish up.

With Kageyama gone, only Yamaguchi and Tsukishima remained in the room.  By the looks of it, Yamaguchi had gone into some rant about a show and had slowed them both down with his talking.  Hinata understood though, Yamaguchi had a way that made you listen to him, even if what he was saying was the most mundane of things.  Though Hinata was a little thankful of that since it meant that Tsukishima would wait around longer for Yamaguchi.

Suddenly he turned to Hinata, “Hey Hinata what do you think about studying this weekend?  There are some tests coming up, and I was thinking that since you’re so great at English that you could help me out some.”  Yamaguchi said, pulling his jacket on and zipping it up.  

“Hmm… I don’t see why not.”  Hinata said, pulling on his final shoe with struggle, since he refused to unknot them.  “Whose house?”  he continued, finally getting the shoe on comfortably.  

Yamaguchi remained silent, and Hinata smiled.  He knew that Yamaguchi had just realized that despite being the one who asked, he didn’t want to go to his own house, as it was on the smaller side.  

“If you don’t mind my sister being annoying, we can try do it at my house.”  Hinata said.  Yamaguchi let out a sigh and nodded.  “Sounds great.”  Then, to Hinata’s surprise, he turned to Tsukishima.  “You’re going too, right, Tsukki?”  

There was a small pause as the question sat in the air.  Yamaguchi tilted his head, almost like a dog does to weasel a treat from its master, and Tsukishima let out a sigh.  “Fine.”  He said, and Hinata’s heart jumped up past his throat and into his mouth.  

“See you then!”  Yamaguchi said to Hinata with a smile, and made his way to the door.  “Wait, I forgot to ask which day.” he said more to himself than anything, “When are you free?”  

“Saturday’s fine by me.”  Hinata replied. Yamaguchi then waved and left the changing room, Tsukishima following behind.  

He couldn’t believe it.  He had a date, well kind of, with Tsukishima that Saturday!  Hinata nearly squealed, but his thoughts were cut off by Kageyama coming back in and asking what was taking him so long.  He stuffed his overflowing feelings of joy down, and ran out past the other with a huge grin on his face.  

Hinata glanced back behind him when he reached the bottom of the stairs, and he saw a look of relief of Kageyama’s face.  Relief at what, he wasn’t really sure, but he was too ecstatic about the “date” that he didn’t exactly care.  

Hinata turned back around and yelled, “Race you to the entrance!” and he sprinted off towards the distant bike rack, with Kageyama yelling profanities at his back.  He could hardly wait for the week to end. 


	2. Nail Polish

By the time Friday rolled around, their group had expanded by two. Hinata had invited Yachi since, not only was she an honor student, but she taught things in a way that was easily understood. From there, Yachi had casually mentioned the subject to Kageyama, who then accused Hinata about him trying to pull ahead in their most recent challenge, grades. It was simple, whoever got a higher average grade won, and the loser had to treat the winner to their choice of food item for a week. Thus, by Saturday all the Volleyball club’s first-years were making the trek to Hinata’s home. 

Hinata’s house wasn’t out in the middle of nowhere, quite the contrary, it was in the suburbs. The reason it was so far out, was because it was within a few feet of being included in the next town over, 

One could ask Hinata how long it took him to get to school, but he’d be unable to answer in specifics. You see, Hinata’s pace over the foothill, which he liked to call a mountain, was erratic to say the least. Before games and practice matches it took him a total forty-five minutes to get over the “mountain” and cut through the town to where his high school was. 

Other times, like when he’d stay up too late talking to Kenma over Skype, the trek could take him an hour and ten minutes, and that’s being gracious. On those days Hinata would walk halfway up the road that crosses the foothill, realize he was going to be late for practice, then speed the rest of the way up.

With Hinata’s house being so far out everyone arrived at different times, and by some miraculous luck, Tsukishima was the first to arrive. They had all originally planned to arrive at noon and Tsukishima had arrived forty minutes before the designated time. 

“Oh, you’re early.” Hinata said, opening the door to a stoic Tsukishima. “Mmm, whatever.” He said and opened the door wider so his teammate could enter. He led him up the stairs to his room, “My mom took my sister out, so we’d have some peace to study.” Hinata said as he opened his door and fell onto his bed, legs hanging off the side. Tsukishima, on the other hand, sat on the ground next to the bed, and leaned back onto it. 

“Sorry there’s not much to do,” Hinata said, his heart almost jumping out of his throat when Tsukishima’s shoulder bumped his leg, “but there’re books on that shelf over there.” He sat up and pointed at the bookshelf on the far wall that was filled with books, games and movies. He fell back onto his back again, and his arm fell limp beside him. But only then did he realize his fatal mistake. 

In order to point out the bookshelf he had to lift his hand directly next to Tsukishima’s face; while that wasn’t necessarily the end of the world, his mistake came in the fact that he hadn’t removed the nail polish that Natsu had pleaded so desperately to put on him the night before. 

“I needa practice!” she had said until Hinata finally gave in and let her paint his nails a pastel pink after some debate over the color. Natsu had wanted a bright, flashy, neon pink while Hinata wanted something a little more conspicuous. 

Hinata didn’t have to even look to know the smirk that was on his teammate’s face. He knew, and yet something deep inside him yearned to lean up and drink in Tsukishima’s reaction. To sit up and burn Tsukishima’s face into his memory. 

Just as his body began to shift its weight in order to sit, his lips tingling slightly, a sharp bell cut through the silence. Hinata quickly pushed himself up and rushed to the door as he yelled down, “Coming.”

He pulled the door open and in front of him stood both Yachi and Kageyama. “You too?” he said and moved out of the way so the pair could enter. “I should start telling everyone a later time than planned so that you’ll get here on time rather than–” he glanced at the clock next to the door, “–22 minutes early. Jeez, I haven’t even prepared snacks yet.”

“It’s okay, I stopped for something on the way.” Yachi said, trailing into the entryway behind Kageyama. 

“My room’s up the stairs and the first room on the left. I gotta use the bathroom.” Hinata said and moved towards the restroom down the hall from where they were now standing.

Hinata quickly finished his business, then washed and dried his hands. He walked to the base of the stairs and yelled up, “Can I get some help down here?” to which a sharp bark-like laugh responded. 

“With what?” Tsukishima said, emerging from Hinata’s room, struggling to keep a straight face. Hinata’s face, in turn, flared up to the color of his bright hair with no warning at the implications of the question. “Okay, I hate you.” he said, making his way to the living room and a low-lying coffee table in the middle of the room. 

When passing the idea of a study group by his mother a few nights ago she had recommended that they use the table as it was low enough that one could sit on the floor yet still comfortably reach the surface. Not only that, but it was large enough to fit upwards of ten people if they were willing to squeeze. So Hinata, with his terrific planning skills, planned to move the coffee table, which easily weighed a solid 50 pounds, up an entire flight of stairs. 

“Are you seriously going to try to lug that all the way to your room?” said a voice from behind Hinata, causing his heart to jump straight to his throat. He quickly turned to see who has surprised him, “Oh, it’s just you Tsukishima.”

Said person huffed out a laugh, “I thought you needed help.” he said with a smirk. “But if not I can just go right back upstairs.” He turned around as if to exaggerate his point. 

“Wait, don’t go!” Hinata quickly blurted out before his mind could comprehend and keep him from doing so. He cursed his words as Tsukishima paused in the doorway and shifted slightly towards Hinata. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” he said, sarcasm dripping from his words like syrup from a tilted plate. 

Hinata groaned. “Please help me Tsukishima.” he said.

“If you insist.” Tsukishima said, turning fully around to face Hinata. His face was muddled with a pompous smirk, but his eyes. Something deep, almost animalistic, shone in them. It was that look, unplaceable in origin, that made a shiver run straight through Hinata’s spine and settle in someplace low and personal. 

Hinata gulped and looked away from Tsukishima, whose eyes still burned a pit deep in his stomach. He shifted, uncomfortable, face heating slightly, “Well, what are you waiting for then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm so sorry this took so long to upload, I've had a small case of writer's block. This was another set-up chapter for things to come. I promise things will definitely get more interesting. See you next time, whenever that is (hopefully sooner rather than later).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first fic!! I'm kind of a slow writer, so don't expect this to update every couple of days, but I'm hoping to release a chapter a week. That's wishful thinking though, since I lowkey don't exactly know where I plan to go with this... hahh...  
> I always appreciate Hinata head canons so if you wanna send me any my tumblr is @llsif  
> There are a few things for this fic you should know:  
> -more western based society/vocabulary which basically means I'll be avoiding "senpai" or "sensei" or really anything like that  
> -trying to make the characters realistic but still retain character traits. Tell me what you think (like if they're ooc or smthn) 
> 
> Yeah that's about it. Hope you enjoyed!! Comments and kudos would be nice!! See you next chapter!!


End file.
